


Day 10: With Animal Ears

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki chases Hide around the house in animal ears and they fall on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: With Animal Ears

“Come on, put it on!” Hide whined. “Please?”

“No way,” Kaneki protested. “It’s embarrassing.”

“But we’re inside! I already have mine on, so you should have yours on, too!” Hide pulled Kaneki towards him, trying to force the cat ears onto his head.

“No,” Kaneki repeated, dodging the attempt. “I am not putting them on.”

Hide pouted, his bunny ears drooping. How could Kaneki be this difficult? Refusing to put on the cat ears and not even commenting on how cute Hide looked in the bunny ears? Unforgivable. 

“Fine.” Hide sat on the couch, crossing his arms.

“Don’t be difficult,” Kaneki said, furrowing his brow. 

“You’re the one who’s being difficult,” Hide replied, face turned away.

Kaneki sighed and sat next to Hide. He leaned over, but Hide moved away. Kaneki frowned and picked up the cat ears, placing them on his head.

“Hide, look.” Kaneki posed with the cat ears. His face heated.

Hide glanced at Kaneki and grinned from bunny ear to bunny ear. He hugged Kaneki.

“Thank you!” Hide exclaimed, nuzzling his face to Kaneki’s. “You look so cute! What about me? Do I look cute?”

“Of course you do,” Kaneki said. He stood up next to Hide. “Be careful though, cats can hunt rabbits.”

Hide giggled and hopped over the back of the couch to escape. Kaneki waited a bit before beginning his pursuit. 

Hide jumped behind the kitchen counter, sticking his tongue out. “You’ll never catch me!” he said as he ran back to the living room.

“We’ll see about that.” Kaneki slid across the countertop and followed him. 

Kaneki scanned the area for signs of activity. He spotted a pair of tall ears behind the couch. He inched forward, ready to pounce. 

Hide, wondering where Kaneki had gone, popped his head out from his hiding place. A heavy body slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him. He opened his eyes to Kaneki straddling him.

“Got you!” Kaneki announced. He smiled and sat down next to Hide. 

“No fair,” Hide pouted, laying on his side to face Kaneki. “You have an advantage.” 

“You lasted longer than I thought you would.” 

“Did I really?”

“Well,” Kaneki said, left hand raised to his chin.

“You liar!” Hide pulled Kaneki to the floor, arms wrapped around his waist. “Liars should be punished.”

“What’s my punishment, Mr. Ghoul Investigator?” 

“Hmm,” Hide thought. “You have to wear the ears for the rest of the night, even to bed.”

Kaneki laughed. “Anything else?”

“You have to kiss me, neko-kun.” 

“Do be gentle.” 

Hide pulled Kaneki towards him, lips pressed together. Kaneki smiled into the kiss, stomach knotting. Eyes closed, he melted into the kiss, relishing the feeling. It ended all too quickly.

“Is that it?” Kaneki asked, frowning slightly. 

“Consider that part of your punishment,” Hide teased. He touched his forehead to Kaneki’s. 

“I love you, dork,” Hide said, kissing Kaneki’s nose. 

“I love you, too, loser.”


End file.
